The present invention relates to cutting tools and relates more particularly to such a cutting tool intended for use to strip the skin from a vegetable or fruit.
The skin of any of a variety of vegetables or fruits should be peeled off before eating or cooking. However, it is not so easy to strip the skin from a vegetable or fruit. Furthermore, the fingers may be injured easily while using a cutting tool to strip the skin from a vegetable or fruit.